


Et elle sut !

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [47]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Petit texte sur Amérique et Biélorussie, écrit pour la nuit de la FA, sur le thème : Miroirs





	Et elle sut !

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Miroirs – excitation – apprécier – favori pour la FA.
> 
> Couple : Amérique/Biélorussie
> 
> Disclaimers : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Rating : M

Avec un sourire ravi, Alfred enleva sa main large des yeux de la belle nation biélorusse. Elle poussa une exclamation surprise en se découvrant toute nue dans le grand miroir lui faisant face.

Passée la stupéfaction de se retrouver devant son reflet, ses yeux s'emplirent d'envie en examinant l'homme derrière elle par glace interposée.

Il avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, elle pouvait deviner tout l'ampleur de ses appétences contre elle.

Son regard navigua sur la ligne de ses épaules, et elle attrapa l'un de ses bras pour le déloger de sa position. Elle aussi voulait se rincer l'œil.

Alfred rit avant de céder à son impulsion.

Son homme favori avait encore quelques inhibitions alors qu'elle le trouvait vraiment magnifique. Par bonheur, il lui arrivait d'être imaginatif comme en ce jour précis.

Elle s'agenouilla en écartant bien les jambes, l'inspiration bruyante en retour fut sa récompense.

Alfred rougit de gêne mais ne détourna pas le regard de la psyché, ses yeux figés sur le sexe dévoilé de sa compagne.

Il hésita un instant puis il se déplaça jusqu'au miroir pour en lécher le verre où se reflétait la fente humide d'excitation de sa partenaire.

Une chaleur intense s'empara d'elle car il n'avait jamais osé lui prodiguer une telle caresse.

Quand il se retourna vers elle, Natalya sut qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire vraiment plaisir.

Alfred l'allongea par terre, elle rencontra son image au plafond, ce qui la fit se sentir étrange et, ce d'autant plus, quand la tête de son amant se retrouva entre ses jambes.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sur un gémissement quand celle de son partenaire caressa ses parties intimes avec délicatesse.

Et elle sut qu'elle apprécierait grandement le spectacle de cet homme fort à ses petits soins tout comme les sensations qu'il allait enfin lui procurer.


End file.
